Cause Havoc and Tell Lies
'Cause Havoc and Tell Lies' is the sixth episode of Survivor: Iceland. Story Night 16 After Griz has been successfully blindsided, Ashton is feeling very good. Day 17 The final ten are brought together again, and they’re expecting a merge to come, but they are shocked to discover that they will still be competing against each other in a tribal reward challenge, which is for an advantage in the upcoming immunity challenge. Upphaf win the challenge and get the advantage. When they return to camp, Edge isn’t happy and wants the merge to come as soon as possible. Day 18 Byrja and Upphaf are gathered once again for their next immunity challenge. They are once again taken by surprise when they are told to drop their buffs. Their challenge is for individual immunity and they have merged. Eli wins immunity and both tribes return to the Upphaf camp. As soon as they get back to camp, Chaz gathers everybody together for an announcement. He apologizes to everybody for cheating on the 2048 challenge and asks that people don’t assume things about him before he’s met them. Roodman also takes this opportunity to make an announcement. His name rhymes with Goodman, not rude man. The tribe chooses their new name as well. Chaz immediately starts this off by suggesting ‘Styrkur’, which means strength in Icelandic. This isn’t shot down, but in the end Roodman’s suggestion of ‘Eldfell’, the name of a volcano in Iceland, is favoured and becomes their new tribe name. What the tribe don't know is Eldfell is actually just his mother's name spelled backwards. Day 19 Chaz wants to flip and work with Ashton’s alliance of the original Upphafs and James. He doesn’t think that they will trust him unless he blows up all of Byrja’s secrets, so he tells them everything. He tells them about Infi’s tribal council and James’s idol. He also decides that his best chance of making it to the end of the game is for everybody to see him as a goat. Even though he could lose jury votes for it, he can get himself there. Chaz completely flips and is ready to vote off Roodman. However, Roodman comes up with a plan to move forwards. He, Eli and Platypus target Hey, but they need two more votes. First he talks to John about it. After talking to John, he needs to flip another person to tie it 5-5. He goes to Windo, but decides not to reveal that John is his other swing vote. At tribal council, Windo thinks deeply about which side he wants to go with. He decides not to trust Roodman and votes for him. The vote is 7-3 and Roodman is the first person voted out of Eldfell. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Challenges Reward Challenge: Luck of the Draw Each person had to submit a number between one and fifty. The tribe with the closest average to a predetermined number wins reward. Winners: '''Upphaf Upphaf picked the exact predetermined number. '''Immunity Challenge: Poto and Cabenga Each person had to play the online game Poto and Cabenga. The person with the highest score won immunity. Winner: '''Eli '''Scores: Eli (with advantage) - 19,085 Eli's was the highest score even without the advantage. Trivia * At this point, Day 18 is the earliest that the merge has occurred and, at 10 people, this is also the largest merge to this point. * Ashton, Edge, and Windo had the most confessionals this episode, with 3. ** Eli, Hey, Mont, Platypus, and Roodman all had none. Category:SRorgs: Iceland episodes